The Summer of 2013
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: Jane works for a catering company. One night she needs to work a party at the Isles residence. There she meets Maura. The two form a friendship that quickly leads to something more. But will their parents approve? And how does Jane cope with Maura's wealth? Teen Rizzles.
1. The Party

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back with another story. I'm really excited about this one! I already have everything planned out and I know how the story will progress. The only thing that's left is getting there! This is set in 2013 (duh). Jane is 19 and Maura is 18. So now that you know this, on with the story!**

**All mistakes are mine, feel free to let me know how I can improve my writing and with it this story!**

* * *

Jane scowled as she looked at all the people around her. They were going through eight hundred dollar wine like she went through mints. One of them even had the guts to say that it tasted horrible. Jane had gaped at her, before snapping her mouth shut and turning on her heel. She knew that there were differences between her 'kind' (as they so politely put it) and between them, but she had no idea how big they were.

She had taken a catering job to get through the summer and (in the process) away from her overly nosy family. But she had no idea she was going to be working at places where no one had to tie their shoe laces (if they even could at all) and where a simple glass of water had to have either a slice of lemon or bubbles in them. Seriously, what was wrong with simply tap water?

Sighing, Jane watched as another woman with way too much perfume on grabbed a glass of champagne and gave her a disdainful look. Rolling her eyes, the 19 year old walked back to the kitchen to put the now empty tray down. Checking her watch, she figured she was due for a bathroom break. Looking around, she ran a hand through her hair. Where the hell as the bathroom?

"Carrie!" She saw the older woman enter the kitchen. "Where's the bathroom?" Being directed upstairs because apparently the hostess didn't want the staff to use the downstairs one (probably afraid of germs) Jane trudged her way up the stairs, deciding to take her time.

As she reached the first floor, Jane groaned. She should've asked which one of the many doors the bathroom was. Figuring everyone was downstairs anyway, Jane decided to open every single door until she reached the bathroom.

"Probably lined with golden tiles and chrome taps. Seriously, why do they need the most expensive stuff of everything? And what is up with not being allowed t use the bathroom downstairs? Freakin' rich people." Jane kept mumbling as she opened door after door.

There were several bedrooms, a gym (yes, a gym), an at home theater, more bedrooms. Jane felt her frustration grow. Why the hell did they need all this stuff? Sighing, she opened another door. Another bedroom.

"Hello." Jane was just about to close the door when she heard the voice. She jumped, not having seen anyone inside the room.

Fully opening the door, she saw a girl around her age sitting on the bed, a book on her lap. She had a confused look on her face as she looked Jane up and down. Recognition appeared in her eyes when she saw the outfit Jane was wearing.

"Did my mother send you?" The question was asked quietly and Jane had to strain her ears to actually catch it.

Her voice however. It sounded angelic. Soft, delicate. Jane shook her head no as she really looked at the girl. She was dressed elegantly, a blue dress that reached just passed her knees (at least that's what Jane assumed. She was sitting on her bed), a yellow flower in her hair, hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, a golden glow surrounding it from the sun shining through her bedroom window. Her hazel eyes were questioning, but Jane could easily see past it, could see the loneliness in them. Finding her voice, she stepped further into the room.

"No, I was actually looking for the bathroom. Found the gym though." The girl's eyes widened momentarily and Jane swore she saw a flash of relief in them.

"Oh! There's one right behind you. You're welcome to use it. I suppose mother told you she would rather not have you use the one downstairs?" Jane nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" The honey-blonde merely shrugged. "That's just my mother."

Jane nodded once more and figuring the conversation was over, she turned back. She stopped, something popping into her head. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs? You're definitely dressed for it."

She watched as a blush appeared on the girls face. "I don't do well in social gatherings. I'd much rather read a book. I also doubt my mother misses me. She'd be more than pleased with me out of the way. I only seem to embarrass her and father." She started picking at a loose strand. She shouldn't have said so much. Especially not to someone working for her mother. Jane didn't seem to mind though, shrugging as she stepped fully into the room.

"Well, you're not missing much. Just a bunch of rich people drinking wine and talking about how their son did at some kind of ball thing. Or it could've been her daughter. I ain't sure." Jane smiled, waiting for a laugh to fill the room. Instead, she was met with a blank stare. Okay, never mind.

"So what are you reading?" This time, the girl's eyes lit up as she smiled. She proudly showed her the book. _Pride and Prejudice._ Jane raised an eyebrow. Really?

"It's a very interesting book. I can't seem to be able to put it down."

"You just did." Again, she was met with a blank stare. Tough crowd tonight. Jane continued. "I've seen the movie. It was okay."

"There's a movie?" Jane just looked at her, wondering who this girl was and what she did in her free time. "Yeah with Keira Knightly." When she got no sign of recognition, she went on. "Pirates of the Caribbean, King Arthur?" Again, nothing. "Really? You don't watch any movies?"

The girl cocked her head to one side, thinking this over. "I've seen various documentaries, but these titles that you just listed don't sound familiar to me."

Jane chuckled, shaking her head. Turning to close the door, she walked over to the bed and sat down opposite the girl. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "Jane Rizzoli. Movie fanatic." The girl smiled, grabbing onto Jane's hand. "Maura Isles. Bookworm." The smiled at each other, before Jane grew serious.

"So seriously, you haven't hear of any of these movies?" Maura shook her head. "Hm, what about The Lord of The Rings? Batman? Superman? Harry Potter?" Again, the honey-blonde shook her head.

Jane was stomped. This wasn't possible. No one, absolutely no one on earth (with the exception of third world countries) had never heard of these movies. Jane's mouth was literally hanging open and Maura seemed to grow uncomfortable.

"Why? Is that bad?" Jane snapped out of her thoughts, shutting her mouth in the process.

"Bad? Of course that's bad!" Maura frowned. She had never heard of these movies. She was taught that they interfered with the learning process and that they were nothing other than bad for you. But now Jane said it was bad that she hadn't seen any of them. She was confused.

"Mother and father told me that they were bad for me. They would interfere with my learning process, so I never watched them."

Jane was quiet for a moment. How could parents do that to their children? "So you've never seen any cartoons?" "I have actually. Although mother and father don't know of this. They always lock the television away." Jane's eyes widened. "They lock- What the hell!" Maura blinked, not understanding Jane's outburst. "I did learn how to pick locks."

Again, Jane was reduced to staring at the girl in front of her. Movies and cartoons were the best thing when she was a child. It was a way for her to get away from everything in the real world. How did this girl survive without it? Okay, that might have been a tad dramatic, but come on! No television. Jeez. Shaking her head, Jane fixed Maura with a stare.

"Tell ya what. I'll write down a few titles of movies you _have_ to watch and you can rent them or whatever. Watch them in that freakin' huge theater of yours." Jane waved in the general direction of the theater, watching a smile start to spread on Maura's face.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Jane shrugged, acting like if it was nothing. Which it was to Jane. "Of course, you haven't lived until you've seen the classics. Oh! You should definitely add the Godfather to your list. Got a pen and paper?" Maura was ecstatic.

She rushed to grab a pen and paper, the book falling to the ground. Jane laughed at Maura's enthusiasm, her interest in the girl only growing. She had planned to simply ask for directions to the bathroom, but when she saw the look in Maura's eyes, she couldn't help but feel the need to help this girl. To get to know her. She was different than any other rich kids she met during her catering job. Watching as Maura opened several drawers (forgetting where she kept her pen and paper in her enthusiasm) Jane felt a warmth spread over her.

Finally Maura found what she was searching for and she jumped back on the bed, bouncing in place. Handing Jane the items, she watched as Jane wrote down a long list of movies, her face full of concentration. Handing the paper back, she frowned.

"I'm not sure if I have them all. I might have forgotten some. But this will keep you busy for at least a week." Maura's eyes widened. A week? She thought more of a time span of a month… or three. Smiling at the black haired girl, she thanked her.

"Don't sweat it. Happy to be of service." Winking at the honey-blonde, Jane stood.

"Now, I really have to go pee, so I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Maura laughed.

"I'll be waiting right here." Jane smiled, already addicted to the sound of the other girl's laugh. Walking out the door, she quickly entered the bathroom right opposite Maura's bedroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she found a huge smile directed back at her. Shaking her head, she chuckled. What was it about this girl that made her smile so much already? Splashing some water in her face, she went on with her business, washing her hands thoroughly before leaving the bathroom. She was sure that these people could sense germs from a mile away. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, she walked back into the bedroom, expecting Maura to be there waiting for her. Instead, she found the room empty, the book from Jane Austen discarded on the floor. Frowning, Jane's shoulders slumped. She was stupid thinking that the girl was genuinely nice to her. She was rich after all. Cursing at herself for being such an idiot, she trudged back downstairs, intent on just finishing her job and hoping this night would be over soon.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Jane will have her reservations about Maura, but not for long, don't worry. She kind of has a thing with rich people. This will be a lot of fluff, but not the whole story. I want this to be kind of an exploration of both of their sexualities and how their families will cope as well. I hope you guys will follow me through this and again, let me know what you thought about the first chapter. **


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**A/N: Welcome back to The Summer of 2013. Chapter two is up. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, they blew me away! I hope you will like chapter two as much as you did chapter one. I look forward to hear from you! Without further ado, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Jane entered the kitchen two minutes later and grabbed a tray with something icky looking on toast and walked back into the living room. Jane groaned when she noticed that, not only did someone knock over a tray with 'fancy' water, there seemed to be at least a dozen people more. The nineteen year old saw Carrie walk over to her and knew she was the one that had to clean up the mess.

"Jane!" She exclaimed, grabbing the tray from the girl. "Please clean up the mess would you. Before Mrs. Isles fires us." Jane rolled her eyes. "What, they afraid to slip and break a hip or somethin'?" Carrie just gave her a look and Jane obliged begrudgingly.

As she got the things she needed to clean the mess up and made her way to the puddle of water, she noticed Maura standing with her mother. She looked absolutely uncomfortable as she smiled politely, nodding here and there. Jane shook her head as she got to work. Ignoring everyone around her and the whispers and stares, she worked swiftly. Wringing out the last bit of water, she got up to put everything away. As she stood, she came face to face with Maura, the girl looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Jane just frowned. "Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one who did this. Right?" She double checked, remembering she hadn't exactly seen who did this. Maura shook her head.

"No, but I'm sorry for not being there when you got back from the bathroom. Mother came up and told me I had to make an appearance. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know." Jane was stunned.

Not only was she an idiot for thinking that this girl had wanted to get rid of her, she was actually apologizing for something she had no control over. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks she gave Maura a smile. "Don't sweat it. You looked pretty uncomfortable over there though."

Maura merely blushed, remembering the conversation. "Yes, that was the reverend. He… seemed to be quite interested to know if I was in a relationship." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"The reverend asked you that? Jeez, you're parents Emily and Richard Gilmore?" Maura gave her a blank look, having no idea who she was talking about.

Jane waved this away, instead opting for something else. "But that means you made an appearance right?" At Maura's nod, Jane pressed on. "Well, let's go somewhere quiet. Somewhere we can talk?" Maura smiled.

"I would really like that but… aren't you working right now?" Jane shrugged. "They won't miss me. It's fine… really. Lead the way." Maura blushed, feeling a warmth spread in her stomach.

As she and Jane made their way through the crowd, Maura wondered if this was how other people felt when they had someone who seemed to be interested in them. To have a friend. Of course she knew she was getting ahead of herself by calling Jane her friend. She would probably never see the other girl after tonight. Their worlds might as well have been in different universes. But Maura was still happy. She led Jane outside to the swing set there. As they took their respective places, a comfortable silence washed over them.

It was around 11 o'clock and the sun had just set, it's warmth still lingering. The light breeze was calming as they slowly swung.

"Gotta say you have a pretty impressive house though. Y'know, when you actually have the money to pay for it." Maura didn't have to be a genius to catch the underlying tone and she frowned.

"You don't like rich people do you Jane?" The black haired girl sighed, hiding her face behind her dark locks. "It's not exactly that. It's just…" She trailed off as she looked up at the sky, a faraway look in her eyes. Maura waited patiently for her to go on.

"Most of them act like they own everything you know. They're privileged and they want the whole world to know it. They want the best parking spots, they don't want to abide by the rules, they don't even want to pay for some things while they have enough money on them to buy a freakin' yacht!" Maura kept quiet.

"You're different though." The voice that had spoken was quiet and Maura looked to Jane to see that the other girl was looking at her, a small smile playing on her lips, a soft look in her eyes.

"Thank you." Jane nodded, before turning her eyes back to the dark infinity above them.

"Do you have a big family Jane?" Jane didn't take her eyes from the sky as she replied.

"My parents and two younger brothers. They're all nosy and annoying though. Ma tried to set me up with several guys at the start of the summer, kind of the reason I got this job. She wants to know everything I do and everywhere I go. The woman is exhausting. My Pops leaves me alone most of the time, except for when he needs me for something. My brothers… they're kind of like my Ma. They want to know everything I do, but only to do it themselves. I'm kind of like their idol. Which is actually a bad thing. Ma blames me for everything they do, cause I am apparently the one that spurred it on. I can't wait to live on my own."

"You should be happy with a family like that Jane. My parents barely take an interest in me. They're happy when I keep away from them. Especially at times like these. I would love to have a family like you do."

"You can have them."

Maura shook her head. "You shouldn't say that Jane. There are many people out there that don't have a family. They would give everything to have what either of us has."

Jane was quiet for a moment, pondering this. "I guess you're right. Doesn't take away that they're nosy and annoying though. But I do love them." Maura smiled.

"I do too." Jane looked at Maura, seeing that the girl was staring at her feet, kicking the dirt around.

"Let's change the subject. Getting all depressed here." They shared a laugh and easily flowed onto a different subject.

The evening wore on and Maura was positively surprised to find that no one went looking for Jane. Her mother didn't come out either. They talked about everything, the schools they went to, the things they did in their free time (Jane promised Maura to teach her how to play basketball some time). Jane found out Maura was incredibly smart which made Maura blush (again) and Maura in her turn complimented Jane on her physique. Jane had to laugh at this.

"Are you checking me out Maura Isles?" Maura turned beet red, which only fuelled Jane's laughter.

"I'm just playing with ya Maur. You look pretty good yourself." With a wink, she succeeded to turn Maura even redder and the girl started stuttering out a reply.

Jane cut her off with a hand on her arm and a shake of her head. Maura snapped her mouth shut and smiled cheekily at Jane. The black haired girl checked her watch, groaning when she saw the time.

"Party is almost over. I should head back inside to help clean up." Even though Jane and Maura both stood up, neither of them made a move to go back inside.

Jane shoved her hands into her pockets, kicking at the ground with her shoe. Maura stepped forward, taking one of Jane's hands out of her pocket and into hers.

"I would really like to see you again Jane." The sincerity in Maura's voice made Jane blush. All she could do was nod, her words lost somewhere in the back of her mind.

Maura smiled. "How about you go clean up and I'll meet you just before you go. I want to give you something, but I'll have to go and get it first."

"Wh- You don't have to give me something Maura!" Maura merely shook her head.

"I want to. Please." Again, Jane only nodded and squeezed Maura's hand.

"All right. But I'd have to have my hand back in order for me to clean up your family's mess." Maura quickly released Jane's hand, red adorning her cheeks as she chuckled at Jane's joke.

Jane smiled back at her, before she reluctantly went back inside, glancing over her shoulder once more before she shut the door and continued her job. Maura watched as she disappeared somewhere inside, feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach. She could feel the smile on her face and try as she may, she wasn't able to wipe it off.

* * *

**A/N: That was it, I hope you guys liked it. Chapter three will be up next week, so sit tight until then! See you next time.**


	3. The Gift

**A/N: Thank you guys again for all the reviews and favorites and follows! They made me really happy :) Anyway, we're already at chapter three! Jane is getting Maura's gift, wonder what it is? I hope you like this chapter as much as the others, enjoy!**

* * *

Jane saw Maura sneak upstairs, avoiding her mother. Shaking her head, she chuckled to herself, grabbing some more dirty plates. Piling them up, she walked to the kitchen where Carrie was cleaning them. Placing them on the counter, the girl turned to walk back to the living room. Carrie's voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Jane." Turning around, she waited for Carrie to continue. The older woman wiped her hands dry before turning around to face her. "You're a hard worker and I appreciate that. What I don't appreciate is you disappearing for half the night." Jane shifted uncomfortable. Looks like she wasn't able to get away with it after all.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Carrie nodded, before she smiled at her.

"Thought you didn't like rich people? Or are you sucking up to get something extra?" Jane smiled back at her, a chuckle leaving her lips.

"No sucking up on my part. Maura's just different." Jane didn't say anything else and Carrie let her go, turning back to the task at hand.

Jane left the kitchen, a sigh of relief leaving her. Getting back to cleaning up dirty plates and glasses, she saw Constance walk around and point out where all of her stuff went. They had cleared some of it out to make room for the buffet. Jane rolled her eyes when Maura's mother told Diane (one of the other girls) that one of the statues wasn't in the right place. Moving it an inch to the right seemed to do the trick and Jane scrunched up her nose. Rich people.

Jane worked fast and efficiently. An hour and a half later, the place looked exactly the same as when they arrived and even Constance seemed pleased. Jane could see the relief in Carrie's eyes and she smirked.

"You've done an excellent job. I will be sure to recommend you to my friends." Constance handed Carrie an envelope (another way rich people paid their staff) and the two engaged in a conversation.

Maura – having seen this – used it as an opportunity to talk to Jane. Appearing besides the other girl, Jane could see the book Maura held in her hands. Raising a subjective eyebrow, the honey-blonde merely smiled.

"I wanted to give you this. You told me you've seen the movie but you haven't read the book yet. And it might give us something to talk about next time we see each other." Maura blushed as she said the last part, her eyes not meeting Jane's.

Jane smiled, feeling the butterflies return to her stomach. She reached out, raising Maura's chin with her fingers, their eyes locking. "I don't need a book to have something to talk to you about. But it's very sweet. Thank you." The softness of Jane's voice surprised even herself.

Maura beamed as she handed Jane the book. "I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."

"Wait, you actually finished it? You read half the book in less than an hour?" Maura shook her head, giggling.

"No, I had already finished it. I was reading it for the second time." Jane shook her head, laughing silently.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Both girls smiled at each other. Neither of them needed to say anything to make it comfortable. They watched as Constance and Carrie said their goodbye and did the same, Jane leaving the house last.

It was only when she was in her car and on her way home she remembered she had totally forgotten Maura's number. She cursed under her breath, not believing herself. Parking her car in the driveway, she grabbed her bag and Maura's book and walked up towards her house, hearing her brothers argue.

Sighing, she realized exactly how tired she was. Now only if her brothers would cut her some slack and leave her alone she could get a good night's sleep. She had already promised them she would play basketball with them tomorrow. Entering the house, she heard her mother call out.

"Janie! That you?"

"Of course Ma, who did you expect, Frank Sinatra?" Jane replied as she came into view.

"Nope, she's already got one Frank in her life." It was Frank that spoke up, grinning at his wife. Angela rolled her eyes.

"How was work sweetie? What do you have there?" Angela eyed the book Jane held close to her chest.

"Just a book. Work was fine. I'm going up, I'm beat." Jane turned on her heel, ready to head upstairs, when Tommy ran over to her and ripped the book out of her hands.

"Pride and Prejudice? What are you, a girl?" Tommy laughed at his own joke. Jane glared at him, reaching for the book. Tommy held it behind his back, a grin on his face.

"Tommy, I swear to God if you don't give me that book right now I will-"

"Jane!" Angela's voice cut her off. "Do not use His name like that, how many times have I told you that! And Tommy, give your sister her book back."

Tommy groaned, giving the book back to Jane who smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Mom, did you see that?" Jane rolled her eyes, threatening to hit him again. Tommy cowered under her, before running back to his seat, moping.

"Jane, be nice to your brother."

"I'll be nice to him when he grows some-" Jane trailed off when she saw her mother's withering stare. Muttering under her breath, she stomped upstairs.

When she got to her room, she threw her bag in one corner and threw the book on her bed. Sighing exasperatedly, she run a hand through her hair. Taking her shoes off, she quickly changed into a tank top and some boy shorts, before crawling into bed. Grabbing the book Tommy had mocked mere moments ago, she opened it up. A piece of paper fell out, fluttering down to her bedspread. Discarding the book, Jane frowned as she picked up the piece of paper. Opening up, a smile appeared on her face.

_Jane,_

_Thank you for tonight. I cannot remember a night in which I had so much fun. I hope we can do it again soon. Call me._

_Maura._

A phone number was scribbled under her name and Jane couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips. Of course she wouldn't forget. Not unlike Jane. Smiling at the piece of paper, she reread it four times, the warm feeling that enveloped her heart intensifying. She vaguely wondered if it was because of the note or if it was some kind of sign of a heart attack but she quickly dismissed the thought. Closing the piece of paper back up, she stored it in her nightstand, safe from prying eyes.

Eyeing the book again, Jane figured she might as well read a chapter or two. However, one chapter turned into five which turned into ten and she actually fell asleep while reading. That was the position Angela found her daughter that morning when she went to wake her. Smiling at the sight, she decided to let her sleep in today. Not wanting to wake her up by taking the book away, she simply closed the door and tiptoed downstairs, the smile still present.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, such a sweet note, and Tommy being a nuisance again. Both Tommy and Frankie will play more of a role later in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you did (or didn't). Chapter four will be up next week! See you guys then.**


	4. Basketball and Girls

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed, it really means a lot! We're finally getting somewhere! I'm gonna keep this short, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

When Jane awoke the next day, she quickly grabbed her Phone to send a text to Maura.

_Hey, you're going to be happy to know that I'm already halfway through the book. Gotta admit you were right. The book is better than the movie ;) xx Jane_

A smile lit up Jane's features as she hit send. Grabbing the book that had dropped next to her on the bed, she made a mental note of where she was and tucked it away in the same drawer as the note. Jawning, she stood to stretch, running her hands through her unruly curls. Scrunching up her nose as she looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed. She was going to be spending a lot of time in the bathroom today. That is, if she wanted to look somewhat presentable at least.

Just as she was about to leave her bedroom, she heard the familiar tone of her phone indicating she had a new text message. A smile lit up her face, already knowing who it was before she had even grabbed her phone. Yep, she was right. One new message from Maura.

_Good morning Jane. Did you read through the night? You need at least six hours of sleep to have your body function the way it should. I don't want you to be too tired to do your job. I am glad to hear that you're liking the book though. Maybe we should watch the movie together sometime? After you've finished the book that is. Xx Maura_

Jane smiled, not hesitating before replying.

_I'm fine, don't worry. Ma let me sleep in. Which is so not her btw. Movie night sounds like a good idea. Though I ain't sure if I'll be able to make it today. Promised my brothers to play basketball in the park today. Will probably be accompanied by burgers afterwards ;) But I'll let you know when I'm free! Xx Jane_

Setting her phone down, Jane turned and left her room. Entering the bathroom, she showered and dressed all the while humming some ridiculous happy tune. She felt as if nothing would be able to ruin her day, not even her mother. As she finished up in the bathroom, she could already hear her brothers argue downstairs. Rolling her eyes, she took her time getting there. Knowing her Ma, she would make whatever they were arguing about, about her.

Peeking over the railing, she heard the arguing seize. Holding back a laugh, she saw Frankie smother a pillow over Tommy's head. Making her way downstairs and over to her brothers, she shook her head at Frankie.

"C'mon Frankie. Ma's gonna be pissed if you kill her little angel. " Frankie just grinned at her sister, before reluctantly removing the pillow. Tommy glared at both of them, his hair a mess and his face beet red.

It took all of Jane's might not to burst out in laughter, but when Tommy ran off screaming bloody murder, she couldn't stop herself. She doubled over, laughter racking through her body. Frankie joined in.

"Did you see his face?" He panted through laughs.

"O-oh yeah." Jane replied, her sides hurting from laughing so hard.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Brother and sister shut up immediately. They shared an uneasy glance.

"What Ma?!"

"Don't you 'what Ma' me!" Angela Rizzoli bellowed as she turned the corner, effectively coming into view. "You do not suffocate your brother with a pillow!"

Jane gaped at her mother. "W-What! I didn't even do it! I wasn't even close, I was halfway across the room!" Angela didn't seem to have any of it.

"I do not care! You saw your brothers. You should've stepped in." Jane just stared at her mother, knowing that any reply would only make it worse.

"Sorry Ma. Next time I'll make sure to be hallway across _town_." She mumbled the last part, not intended for her mother to hear.

"What was that?" Wincing, she gave her mother her best innocent look.

"Nothing." Seeing Tommy appear next to Angela, Jane gave her best death-glare. She succeeded in making Tommy cower behind his mother, fear flashing in his eyes.

_Good, makes him think twice about running to mommy next time._ Jane thought angrily.

"Do not glare at your brother young lady! He did nothing wrong." Jane rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't do nothing wrong. He was her little angel, he _couldn't_ do anything wrong.

"Now come and have breakfast before it gets cold. Then afterwards you can take your brothers out to the park."

Jane scoffed. "You really think I'm letting that _traitor_ tag along with us?"

"Yes. I'm sure your father could use some help with his business this summer." The (not so very subtle) hint made Jane stay quiet, crossing her arms in silent disagreement.

"Whatever. Don't you dare touch my pancakes." Pointing an accusing finger at Tommy, she walked past both him and Angela and into the kitchen.

"Come on Frankie! Show me what you got." Jane side-stepped Frankie, aimed, and scored.

Laughing, she ruffled Frankie's hair. "And that's another one for Captain Jane!" Frankie and Tommy looked at each other, shaking their head at the stupid nickname their sister had given herself.

"Whatever Jane, we're still ahead six points." Jane merely shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." She wouldn't.

Before the game started (With Jane against her brothers) she already decided to let them win. She was in a good mood today and no one was going to ruin that. Not even their celebratory dance. And mockery. And more mockery. Grinning at her brothers, she got her head back in the game.

Their little match lasted for another hour. Jane grumbled good-heartedly when her brothers won, doing their ridiculous dance in front of her. She mock glared at them, tucking her lips in to keep herself from laughing.

"That was a great game!" Frankie and Tommy stopped dancing and Jane's head whipped around so fast she was sure she heard her neck crack.

"Maura!" A smiled lit up Jane's features, her dimples full on display. "What are you doing here?"

Maura blushed when she saw Jane's smile and Tommy's appreciative look. Jane didn't appreciate it however, choosing to smack him upside the head. "Don't even think about it." Tommy rubbed his head, moaning about how Jane always picked on him. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"You said you were going to be at the park. I figured I would watch you play. So I would be prepared for when you will teach me." She smiled shyly, her eyes trained on Jane.

She had wanted to make her presence known sooner, but when she got to where Jane was playing, her mind went blank. All she could see was Jane's excellent physique and well trained muscles. The way her shirt would ride up every time she would take a shot, exposing her well toned abdomen. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the older girl in front of her.

"Who are you?" Frankie's voice broke the silence and Tommy chimed in. "Yeah! Where'd you meet her Jane? She doesn't look like any of your friends." Again, Tommy ogled Maura and Jane had to do her best to keep from hitting him.

"I met her at work yesterday." Maura nodded. "I'm Maura Isles. You must be Frankie and Tommy." Both boys nodded enthusiastically, not believing a girl like Maura knew their names. "Jane has told me a lot about you."

"Whatever she said is not true." Tommy talked so fast he nearly tripped over his own words.

Maura frowned. "Are you not fourteen? A good chess player? A little – how did Jane put it – goofy?" Tommy just stared at her.

"Uhm, well that's all true. But…" He trailed off, not understanding why Jane didn't talk bad about him.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not that evil bud. I just named your good traits, left out all the bad. Which is a way longer list by the way." She winked at Maura, indicating that she was joking.

The honey-blonde giggled. "I do not have that many bad traits! They tried to kill me this morning." He directed the last part at Maura who frowned. "Yeah, they held a pillow against my face. I couldn't breathe!"

"Relax dude, you were fine. No one was going to kill you." Frankie sounded slightly annoyed. "Come on, let's sit over there. Ma brought food." Tommy begrudgingly complied, trailing after Frankie, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Maura held back a laugh, not wanting to seem rude. Jane didn't care for this, letting out a short hard laugh, ruffling Tommy's hair when he walked by. The two girls turned to face each other, smiling softly.

"Told you they're annoying." Maura chuckled. "I find them quite endearing actually. They really seem to look up to you. I guess you were right when you said you're their idol." Grinning at the older girl as she blushed, she stepped closer.

"Take a walk?" Jane nodded. Turning towards where her brothers were, she indicated that she was going to be with Maura for a while but that she would be back. Frankie nodded, a smile adorning his young face.

The two girls walked side by side, their hands nearly brushing against each other. Jane cleared her throat. "So… how'd you sleep?" She knew the question was lame, but she couldn't come up with anything else.

"I slept really well. How long did you sleep?" Jane noticed the 'long'. "Don't know, four maybe five hours. But I'm fine, see? I was even able to play basketball the way it should be played. No dysfunctions here." Maura sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Sleep is very important Jane. The Harvard Women's Health Watch suggests some very important reasons to get enough sleep." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"And you're gonna tell me what they are?" Maura looked at Jane.

"No. But please promise me that you take good care of your body and sleep six hours _at least_ a night. Or I will venture into the reasons why sleep is important." Maura eyed Jane, trying to let her see how important this was. How important this was to _her_.

Jane held up her hands. "All right. Don't want the sleep police to come after me." Maura rolled her eyes at the lame joke, but smiled nonetheless.

"I will call them." Jane laughed, bumping her shoulder against Maura's.

The other girl smiled, feeling the familiar feeling of butterflies return to her stomach. The two continued their way through the park, talking about anything and everything. Somewhere halfway through the park, Jane decided to take the plunge and grabbed Maura's hand, holding her breath as she waited for the other girl to pull away. Her assumptions were proved wrong when Maura laced their fingers together, a bright smile appearing on her face, fully showing her dimples. Jane smiled softly, feeling a blush creep up her neck.

They continued on this way until they reached Tommy and Frankie. Releasing Maura's hand, Jane shoved her hands in her pockets. Maura frowned at the action, not understanding the need to let go. Shrugging it off, she followed Jane.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if Maura tags along for burgers?"

"Not at all!" Tommy sounded elated. He jumped up and rushed over to Maura, linking their arms together.

"Come on! We're gonna leave you two behind." Frankie merely shook his head at the actions of his little brother and stood up to follow them.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Tommy, but followed nonetheless, making sure no hands went where they shouldn't. Frankie saw the look in his sisters' eyes.

"Relax. Tommy's just playing with ya." Jane tore her eyes away from Tommy and Maura to give Frankie a confused look.

"He knows he doesn't have any chance. Doesn't mean he doesn't wanna tease ya. Looks like it's working too." Jane huffed.

"Of course he doesn't have the slightest chance. Never stopped him from trying before though." Frankie merely shrugged his shoulders.

"And you do?" Jane kept quiet, pondering over the question. In fact, it was all she could think about the whole way to their favorite burger place.

_What if she wasn't good enough?_

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't stop myself from playing with Jane's insecurities a bit, but don't worry too much! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! See you guys next week.**


	5. Diner Talk

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas with family and friends and everyone else! I know I did. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter, just wanted a sweet moment between the two girls. Thank you for all the support I've been having, it means a lot to me! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They reached the burger place about ten minutes later. Tommy kept Maura's attention most of the way there, talking vividly about everything he could think of. Maura smiled politely at him, genuinely intrigued into most of what he was saying. Though her eyes kept straying to the girl walking behind them. Or actually sulking behind them. The honey-blonde kept trying to get her attention, but Jane kept her eyes fixed on the ground, a frown etched on her face.

When they took a seat at their regular booth, Maura succeeded in catching Jane's eye. Giving her friend a concerned look, she got a (not so encouraging) smile in return. Maura frowned but let it slip for now. Jane definitely wasn't going to say anything with her brothers right next to her.

"So Maura? How old are you?" It was Tommy's voice that broke the awkward silence engulfing them.

Maura turned her body to Tommy, smiling at the young boy. "I'm eighteen."

"So you've already graduated high school?" Maura nodded at his question. "Yes, I will be going to Boston Cambridge University in two weeks."

Tommy's eyes widened in surprise and he even looked proud for a quick second. "Wow. That's amazing! Jane didn't go to college."

Jane sighed, glaring at her brother to shut him up. It was too late though, Maura had already heard. They hadn't discussed the whole Jane not going to college thing in their talks, Jane preferring to avoid the subject. The honey-blonde gave her a questioning look. One which Jane pointedly ignored.

"How about we order?" Frankie nodded in approval.

"You know what? Tommy and I'll order at the bar. The usual?" Turning to Maura at Jane's nod he was about to ask what she wanted. Jane interjected. "The usual for Maura too." Frankie simply shrugged his shoulders and – dragging Tommy with him – went over to the bar, giving the two girls some privacy.

They were silent for a moment, Maura wondering if she should ask what was on her mind and Jane still thinking about what Frankie had said twenty minutes ago. _"And you do?" _

Maura was the one to break the deafening silence, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Jane?" She waited until the other girl looked at her. The honey-blonde waited a full minute, eventually getting Jane to look up at her.

"Why didn't you go to college?" The black haired girl sighed. Crossing her arms, she slumped back in her chair and gazed out the window.

It took her another minute to answer the question. Maura waited patiently, having already learned that it was sometimes best to stay quiet. Pushing Jane only made things worse. She had discovered that this was a touchy subject for her friend and she didn't want to do or say anything to jeopardize their still fragile friendship.

Jane ran a hand through her hair before sitting upright, lacing her fingers together. "No money. It's as simple as that. If I were to go to college my parents would be paying for it until they'd die. I don't want."

"That's very admirable of you Jane." Maura gazed proudly at Jane. The girl had no trouble surprising her that was for sure. "May I ask you something else?" Jane raised her eyebrow at the formulation of the sentence, but shrugged in confirmation.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along? You didn't seem… happy the way over here." Jane almost winced. Almost. Instead, she opted for a smile that Maura could easily see through.

"Of course it is. I asked you to come in the first place silly." Maura merely frowned. Jane, seeing the look on her face, reached over to take her hands in her own.

"It's not you. It's just something Frankie said. It's not important." Maura shook her head, gripping Jane's hands tighter.

"If it makes you feel this way than it _is_ important Jane. If you don't want to tell me it's fine, but please don't keep everything bottled inside."

Jane smiled sadly. She vaguely wondered what Maura would say if she told her the truth, but as always she chickened out telling anyone how she really felt.

"It's really nothing Maur. I'm fine." Squeezing Maura's hands, Jane gave her another smile. One that was a bit more convincing. Maura nodded.

"I bet you're excited though. College life, y'know learning stuff. Do you actually have to go to college? I bet you know everything already." Maura giggled, a blush making its way to her face.

"I don't know everything Jane. That's impossible." Jane shook her head.

"No, what's impossible is being _that_ smart and looking good while doing it." Giving her a cheesy wink, Jane felt elated when she heard Maura's laugh. She had become addicted to it and would do almost everything she could to hear it.

"Well thank you Jane. No one's ever said something that sweet to me before." Maura had turned a deep shade of red.

"I can't imagine that? Guys must have been fighting over you. I mean… there's just no other way!" Jane's eyes were wide with disbelief at Maura's statement.

Maura simply shook her head, a sad look appearing in her beautiful hazel eyes. "There weren't many boys interested in me. They found me boring. Called me Maura-the-bora. Actually no one seemed to really pay much attention to me. Unless they needed help with a project. These past years haven't been the best experience for me. I hope college will change that."

"I'm sure it will. They're just scared. And jealous. That's way they lash out. They can't take it that there's someone out there who knows more than they do. They're not geniuses and they can't take it." Jane tried to console Maura, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

Maura wiped at her eyes, one hand still firmly in Jane's grasp and sniffed. "Thank you Jane. I wish you would've been there. Maybe high school wouldn't have been so bad with you there."

Jane gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah… me too." She didn't want to upset Maura any further by telling her that she was also one of those people who would tease the smarter ones.

The two sat in comfortable silence, getting their bearings back before Jane's brothers came back with their food. Both glimpsed at the other when one of them wasn't looking quickly looking away before getting caught staring. They're hands were still lying on the table in between them, their fingers laced together. Only when they saw Tommy and Frankie with trays of food head their way did they reluctantly pull apart, smiling as they did so.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, so sweet. Let me know what you guys thought and the next chapter will be up again next week. I'm going to wish you a very happy New Year and I hope 2014 will bring you love, happiness and lots of laughter! Until next week.**


	6. Let Me Walk You Home?

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I hope all of you had a great holiday (or not). Hope you're ready for another chapter! I wanted to upload this yesterday, but FF kept giving me an error, but it's up now! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites, they still amaze me every time :) This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you're happy with that. Anyway, don't mind me rambling on and on. Let's get onto the story!**

* * *

"Let me walk you home?" Jane, Maura and the two boys were on their way home and Jane wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

Maura beamed at the girl walking next to her. She had been thinking of something to make their time last, but for once her mind came up blank. Jane asking this created for the perfect opportunity for them to be alone.

"I would like that." Then added as an afterthought so not to come over too eager. "But are you sure it isn't too far for you? Beacon Hill isn't that close by." Jane merely shrugged, her hands stuffed deeply into her pockets.

"I don't mind, really." Smiling at the honey-blonde, Jane felt her heart speed up at the smile she got in return.

Not only Maura's laugh was addicting. Her smile was just as beautiful. And those dimples. She looked like an angel every time she smiled.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna walk Maura home. Tell Ma I'll be home later tonight okay?" Tommy opened his mouth to protest (or ask if he was allowed to come along) but Frankie cut him off. Grabbing his arm, he dragged his little brother ahead.

"Sure Jane! See you at home!" Jane grinned, shaking her head in amusement. At least one of her brothers wasn't blind, or stupid.

"Your brothers are really sweet Jane. Especially Tommy."

"Tommy has a crush on you. Though you're right about Frankie. He is a sweet kid." Maura giggled.

"I had a really great time today Jane. Thank you for letting me come along."

Jane gave her an earnest smile, a glint of adoration in her eyes. "You don't have to keep thanking me Maur. But… you can thank me for one thing."

Maura tilted her head to one side, her eyebrows drawn together in the most adorable frown Jane had ever seen. Biting back a laugh, she answered the unasked question.

"You can thank me for teaching you how to properly eat a burger." Maura's mouth made an 'o' shape as the mist in her eyes seemed to disappear and realization set in.

Blushing, she smiled at Jane. "I've never eaten a burger Jane. I didn't know you were supposed to eat it with your hands!"

This time Jane did laugh. "Really? And eating it with knife and fork makes so much more sense."

Maura took one look at the laughing nineteen year old next to her and joined in, their laughs filling the bustling Boston streets. Slowly, their laughter subdued and both were left with goofy grins on their faces.

"Then at least let me thank you the right way." Jane raised an eyebrow, wondering what Maura was talking about.

"Let me take you out to dinner. Maybe we can watch one of the movies on your list afterwards."

Jane nodded, her stomach doing a flip. "I would like that. Though I'm pretty sure none of these movies are actually showing right now."

Maura shrugged, a sly grin playing on her lips. "They do show at my home theater."

Jane let out a short laugh. "Of course they do. You sure your parents are okay with me coming over?"

"They won't be home for the duration of the summer. They left for Europe this morning."

Jane didn't miss the slight crack in Maura's voice, the way her eyes seemed to lose some of their spark. Reaching out to lace their fingers together, Jane smiled at her warmly. She wanted nothing more than to take the loneliness away from Maura and make her feel like the most amazing person in the world. Because she was.

"Then can I make a suggestion?" At Maura's nod she continued, swinging their hands in between them softly. "How about we order take-out and make it a movie marathon. We can watch movies the whole night. Make that rock you've been living under just a tiny bit smaller."

"Are you implying that my house is like a fortress? Because I can assure you that we have no guards outside our door and that there are plenty of windows to let in fresh air."

Jane gaped at her, thinking for just a quick second that she was joking. However, when she saw the serious look on her face she knew Maura wasn't joking.

"It's just a phrase Maur. I didn't mean you were actually living under a rock… or inside one." Now even Jane was confused. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked back at her friend.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Maura looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. Jane squeezed her hand, causing her to look up in deep brown pools of comfort.

"It's fine. Kind of makes you really cute. You'll be talking like me in no time, just wait and see."

Maura chuckled, feeling her previous embarrassment being replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling.

_Thank you Jane._

The two continued the rest of their way to Maura's house in relative silence, enjoying each other's company. Their hands stayed locked the whole trip and both were quite disappointed when they reached the honey-blonde's house.

"Well, we're here." Jane stated the obvious, not really knowing what else to say. She was afraid she'd come over as some kind of weird fool and she really didn't want that.

Maura smiled, looking up at Jane.

"Thank you for walking me home Jane."

"No problem. Can't have a pretty girl like you walk around Boston all on your own."

"I would've taken a cab. It's not safe to be out on my own at this hour. Did you know that there are 265 sex offenders living in Boston? The ratio of number of residents in Boston to the number of sex offenders is 2,435 to 1."

"Maur!"

"Sorry. It was very sweet of you. Thank you."

"I told you to stop thanking me."

"I like to thank you."

Both girls looked at each other, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. Their hearts were beating faster with every second, their breathing slowly synchronizing with one another. Maura's eyes darted to Jane's mouth and she unconsciously licked her lips. Jane swallowed visibly, feeling her nerves start to overwhelm any other emotion. Maura slowly started to lean up, standing on her tiptoes to reach Jane's height. Jane's eyes darted from Maura's mouth to her eyes and just when their lips were about to touch, Jane turned her head slightly.

Maura's mouth made contact with smooth skin. She felt an inkling feeling enter her stomach, much different than the feelings she was having mere moments ago. As she pulled back and looked in Jane's eyes, she wondered if she had read the signs completely wrong. Had she not wanted to kiss her? Had she not been flirting with her? Maura didn't know that much about social interactions, but she knew how to read the emotions on people's faces.

But as she did exactly that, she saw fear in Jane's eyes. Saw uncertainty and guilt. An unspoken apology was lying deeply in those brown eyes of hers and suddenly Maura understood. It wasn't that Jane hadn't wanted this, she was afraid. Afraid of what it might entail. Afraid of what her mother would say if she found out. Smiling softly at her friend, she reached out a hand to cup her cheek.

Jane leaned into the touch, letting out a content sigh. Caressing the smooth skin she had kissed seconds ago, Maura stepped closer to Jane.

"Jane, it's okay." The other girl opened her eyes, looking into those familiar hazel eyes. Those eyes that held so many emotions. The eyes that were staring at her so lovingly right now, understanding.

"Sorry, it's just-" Jane trailed off, waving an arm around lamely.

Maura embraced her, burying her nose into black curls. "I understand Jane. It's okay."

Jane didn't react to the embrace at first, just standing there with her arms at her sides. It was only when Maura whispered those words that she felt the tears appear in her eyes. Letting her arms go around Maura's frame, she held on tightly, crying softly into the honey- blonde's shoulder. Emotions raging through her body. And this time, she didn't try to hold them back.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, that's not a happy end! But don't worry, there will be lots of fluff coming soon! And drama of course. I just wanted to show Jane's emotional side and that she feels comfortable enough to show that side when she's with Maura. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next week for another one!**


	7. Texts and Kisses

**A/N: Hello and welcome back everyone. Looks like FF let me update my story on the right day this time *yay*. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they make me happy. And this chapter is a bit longer, so I hope that makes you happy! Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

She had wanted it. It was that simple. But when she saw Maura lean closer, her mother suddenly appeared in front of her. The disappointed look in her eye, the anger lurking just behind. She had turned her head, afraid of what would follow that kiss. She saw the disappointment in Maura's eyes, saw the confusion. But to her own surprise, they honey-blonde had completely turned around. Had told her that she understood. Held her when she cried.

Casting her eyes in front of her, she let out another sigh, a softer one this time. She had cried. And in front of the person she had a crush on. Running a hand through her hair, before placing it back in her jeans pocket, she couldn't help but wonder what Maura thought of her now. They barely knew each other and Jane already broke down.

Shaking her head and trying to rid her mind of these thoughts, Jane fastened her pace. She knew that if she didn't get home soon her mother was going to grill her for answers and _really_ wasn't in the mood for that now. She was also afraid she would let something slip. At least she had work tomorrow to keep her mind off things.

Right work. More rich stuck up people. She groaned, having to stop herself from stomping her foot down. That would probably look weird for everyone walking past. Jane rolled her eyes. Since when did she care about what other people thought of her?

It took her another ten minutes to get home and thankfully for Jane, her mother seemed too busy scolding Tommy and Frankie to really notice her. Darting upstairs, she quickly entered her room, letting out a breath of relief. The nineteen year old got ready for bed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Laying down, she glanced at her nightstand. The book was safely tucked away, but Jane couldn't stop herself from opening the drawer and taking it out. She had to admit, it was a good book.

Smiling as she traced her fingers over the cover, Maura popped into her head again (not that she had ever left). Getting comfortable, she opened it up at where she stopped reading the night before and let her thoughts disappear.

* * *

The next sunny day looked different to both Jane and Maura. Jane couldn't wait for it to be over, her thoughts being consumed by no one other than Maura. The day dragged on and it seemed that everyone and everything irritated her.

Maura woke up with a smile, her thoughts going straight to Jane. She thought back to yesterday and frowned slightly. It didn't end the way she wanted it to, but she didn't blame Jane either. Jane had told her about Angela's beliefs and both knew that she wouldn't approve. Maura just didn't know that Jane cared so much about what her mother thought. Yes, she told her she loved her mother, but from what else she could gather, Angela seemed to annoy her more than anything else. Or was that just the common mother/daughter relationship? Maura didn't know. She never had her mother really care about what she thought or wanted to do. They never went shopping or went to see a movie. They never really discussed anything or talk about normal everyday things.

Turning over in her bed, Maura stared at the ceiling, clasping her hands together behind her head.

Again, her mind strayed to last night. She had never thought Jane would break down like that. Maura did her best to comfort the other girl. she just hoped she did okay. It wasn't like she had much experience in that department. She vaguely wondered if she got that from her mother. Constance seemed to do everything in her might to avoid situations like the one she had experienced.

Maybe she should check up on Jane. See if the other girl was feeling a bit better. Nodding to herself, Maura agreed with her own plan. She knew Jane would be working for the majority of the day and she made a mental note to send her a text later that day.

Later that day found Jane on her way home when her phone buzzed. Grabbing it, she saw Maura's name in bright blue letters. A smile instantly appeared on Jane's face and she read the message.

_Hey Jane, how was work? I was wondering if you were free tonight? Xx Maura._

Jane quickly texted her back.

_Hey Maur. Work was exhausting and frustrating. You're family is nothing compared to those snobs. I'm free tonight, just gotta check with my Ma first. I'll let you know. Xx Jane._

When Jane got home, she found her mother watching some kind of cooking channel. Jane smiled at the sight and shook her head.

"Hey Ma?" Angela glanced to see her daughter stand besides her. Turning back to the screen she answered.

"Yes Jane?" Jane rolled her eyes. Of course a cooking program would be more important than what she wanted to ask.

"I was wondering if I could go out tonight?"

"Go out where? You're not going out with that awful Rebecca girl right?" Rebecca had been Jane's friend for a few months. But when she came over one day and started insulting everything she laid her eyes on, their friendship was over. It was one thing to insult how small their house was, but it was another when she started insulting the people inhabiting it. No one messes with her family, doesn't matter in what way.

"I haven't seen her in months Ma, you know that. It's with the same girl from the park yesterday. So can I go?" Angela frowned at something on screen and mumbled something incoherent. She furiously started writing something down in her notepad while waving in the direction Jane was.

"Sure, just make sure you're home on time. You have to work tomorrow." Jane nodded vigorously, a broad smile on her face.

"Will do, thanks Ma!" She barely had time to grab a light jacket on her way out, slamming the door behind her.

Looking up at the sky, the day seemed to take on a whole new direction for Jane.

* * *

Jane stood in front of Maura's door, her hand raised to ring the doorbell. She had arrived about ten minutes ago and kept making moves to ring the bell. But every time, she chickened out and let her arm drop down, useless. This time was no different and Jane closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming out in pure and utter frustration.

Opening her eyes again, it was full of determination and before she had a chance to chicken out again, she rang the doorbell. Her eyes widened for a split second, surprised with what she had done. Surprised and scared shitless.

Maura opened the door a couple of seconds later, worry etched in her features.

"Are you all right Jane? You've been standing in front of my door for ten minutes before ringing the bell." Jane recoiled. Maura had seen her stand there? She must've looked like a fool. Just standing there, staring at a closed door.

"Uhh." No words came to mind and she was left standing there, a sheepish look in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Come on in!" Jane swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She hoped that she wouldn't make more of a fool of herself tonight. Knowing her luck however, she knew her chances were slim.

"Don't you have a guy for that?" Trying to distract her own thoughts and (hopefully) those of Maura, she waved to the door.

Maura looked at her for a second, before she registered what was being asked. "Oh! Yes, but I told him to go home. As a matter of fact, I told everyone to go home. I wanted the place to ourselves."

Blushing as she said this, Jane found all of her previous thoughts and discomfort wash away. Nodding, she smiled at Maura and took her hand.

"About yesterday-" Maura cut her off quickly. "It's fine Jane. We don't have to talk about it."

Jane gave her a weak smile. "I know, but. I'm usually not so emotional. And I don't want you to think that I don't want… this" She pointed her finger at the two of them. "but it's just complicated."

"Your mother." Jane kept wondering how Maura already knew her so well.

"My mother." She confirmed, her eyes dropping. Maura stepped closer, squeezing the hand she was holding.

"I already told you that it's okay Jane. If you want to wait, we'll wait. If you want to be friends then… we'll be friends." The stutter in her sentence didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"That's just it. I don't think I can be _just_ friends with you. I'm just. God this is so frustrating!" Jane ran her free hand through her hair. Maura smiled at her, a soft comforting look in her eyes.

"Maybe we can forget about this tonight?" Jane looked up at her, confusion shining back at her. "We'll just watch a movie. We don't have to talk about this. We can have fun." A chuckle left the nineteen year olds lips and she nodded in appreciation.

"I can do that." Maura beamed back at her.

"I already have snacks upstairs. I have carrots, kale salad, roasted edamame…" Maura trailed off when she saw the look on Jane's face. "What?"

"What? Really? Kale salad, carrots? You call that snacks?" Maura shrugged, her nose scrunching up a bit.

"They're highly nutritional Jane."

"Right. Whatever. You got some popcorn around here somewhere?" Maura frowned.

"I might have some. Let me check." With a smile directed at her friend, Maura disappeared into the kitchen. Jane stood there for a full minute, before she started wondering if Maura actually knew what popcorn looked like.

Following her friend into the kitchen, she found Maura trying to reach something in a cupboard that was out of her reach. Biting back a laugh, she advanced towards the honey-blonde. Stopping just short of touching her, she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Need some help?"

Maura literally froze. Her mouth went dry and her heart sped up considerably. Jane's voice sounded even lower than usual, a rasp evident. Trying to get herself somewhat composed, Maura let her arm drop down and slowly turned around. She came face to face with Jane, who looked amused.

"Uhm, yes… please." She couldn't bring herself to smile, her face seemingly frozen in its position.

She watched with bated breath as she Jane moved closer towards her, her eyes locked with her own. She stopped right in front of her and Maura could feel Jane's breath on her face, could feel her warmth, seeping into her body. With tortuous slowness, Jane reached up. Her eyes stayed locked on Maura's only once glancing up to see if she grabbed the right thing.

Bringing the object down in between the two of them, Jane raised an eyebrow. "Is this it?" Maura nodded dumbly. The nineteen year old smiled, but didn't move away. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily. The silence around them was deafening. Maura swallowed, every fiber in her body fighting the urge to close the distance and kiss Jane. As she observed Jane, she saw that the other girl had trouble containing her own feelings. Smiling softly at Jane, Maura found a way to get her emotions under control.

"We should start the movie. You have to work tomorrow and I don't want it to become too late."

Maura's voice seemed to snap Jane out of her trance and the girl stumbled backwards. Finding her footing, she nodded at her friend.

"You're right." After glancing at each other once more, the two made their way upstairs. "Besides, someone threatened me to tell me the six most important reasons about why you need sufficient sleep." Maura couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

"Well, we wouldn't want it to come that now do we?" She could hear Jane's deep throaty chuckle behind her and felt the hairs on her whole body stand up.

As they continued their way to Maura's own home theatre, they both wondered if the moment they just had didn't go to waste. Jane silently cursed her mother for her upbringing, while Maura reminded herself that it was Jane that had to make the first move, not her. She didn't want to push the other girl into doing something she wasn't ready for. Taking a deep breath, both girls prepared themselves for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, they were so close. Don't worry, more fluffiness coming up next chapter! Let me know what you guys think and I will see you all next week!**


	8. Movies and Confessions

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter! Sorry that it isn't that long, but it's definitely fluffy, so I hope that makes up for it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. I try to personally thank everyone, but in case I missed someone... Thank You!**

* * *

"This is nice." Maura's words were slightly mumbled, her head resting on Jane's shoulder.

"It is." Jane agreed. They were watching the credits roll by on the screen, neither of them making a move to get up. They were too comfortable.

"What did you think of the movie?" Jane asked, her arm slung over Maura's shoulder.

"I liked it." Jane waited a full minute, expecting Maura to elaborate (seeing as she always did). But when it was clear she didn't, Jane looked down at her.

She smiled at the sight. Maura's eyes were half closed, her mouth slightly open. She seemed to be ready to fall asleep and the sight made Jane's heart warm, the butterflies in her stomach intensifying. Reaching up her hand, she started stroking the honey-blonde hair, feeling the softness slipping through her fingers. Maura's eyes fluttered close, a smile appearing on her adorable face. Jane's smile grew bigger, seeing the effect she had on the other girl.

Turning her head slightly up, she took a deep breath, smelling Maura's shampoo and conditioner. And it smelled _really_ good.

"Did you just smell my hair?" The words came out slow, the honey-blonde having trouble concentrating on anything other than those hands.

Jane chuckled. "I did." Maura hummed, before snuggling impossibly closer to Jane.

The older girl didn't move, feeling Maura's breath in her. Feeling her body press against her side. All of her senses were on overdrive and Jane reveled in their position. She could even smell Maura's perfume now. A slight hint of strawberry's invaded her nose and Jane smirked. It suited her. Sweet, soft, but a slight bite to it as well.

They stayed in that position for another half hour, the screen showing the image of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Maura stirring snapped Jane out of her reverie and she watched as the girl sat up and stretched. She blinked a few times, before she looked at Jane, a cute wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Did I fall asleep?" There was confusion and a slight tremble in her voice.

"Think you needed it." Jane answered, taking this opportunity to stretch as well. Sitting still for so long wasn't good for her body. She could feel the stiffness in her neck, rubbing it to loosen it up.

"I'm so sorry!" Jane almost jumped at the shouted exclamation. When she looked at Maura, she saw the mortified look in the other girl's eyes. Reaching out to take her hands, Jane tried to sound as calm as she could.

"Hey, it's fine. Really. It happens to the best of us." She tried to lighten the mood, but Maura ripped her hands out of Jane's grasp and started pacing the room, incoherent words leaving her mouth.

Jane frowned at her, just observing her for a moment. Why did she freak out so badly over this? Jane got accustomed to falling asleep during movies, but she found Maura too intriguing. Her eyes were fixed more on the other girl than the movie itself. The way her lips would purse when she tried to figure something out, the slight smile when something good happened. The way she bit her lip to keep from saying what she thought. Jane had to bite back a laugh more than she would admit, Maura being just too cute.

But now she was pacing before the huge screen, running a hand through her hair several times. Eventually, Jane had enough and left the warm comfort of the couch to grab Maura by her shoulders.

"Maur, relax." Maura recoiled slightly, hearing the nickname for the second time. Truthfully, that was the only reason she actually stopped in the first place. She found it endearing and the name made her stomach do weird flips. No one had given her a nickname, ever.

"Why are you freaking out about this? I've fallen asleep a hundred times while watching a movie. It's nothing bad." Jane gently squeezed in Maura's shoulders, trying to let her know that it was okay. But Maura being Maura, didn't want to hear any of it.

"No, it's not! It's not acceptable for me to fall asleep Jane! This is…" She quickly cut off just in time. She was about to say that this was their first date, but she wasn't even sure what this was. They were just friends after all, even if Jane had just said that she wanted something more.

Closing her eyes, she tried to keep the tears at bay. "Hey, hey, come here." Jane embraced her, hearing a deep sigh leave Maura's body. "Relax." They stood there for a few minutes, until something popped into Jane's head. Maura was about to say something, but what?

Not changing their position, Jane asked. "What were you about to say?" She could feel Maura tense in her arms. "Nothing Jane." The nineteen year old shook her head. "It's not nothing, you were about to say something." Pushing Maura back at arm's length, she looked the other girl in the eye.

"It's me Maur. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't laugh." Smiling faintly at Jane, Maura sighed again.

"What is this Jane? I mean. Are we on a date or is this just two friends watching a movie?"

Realization dawned on Jane and she let her arms drop to her sides. How could she be so stupid? She had told Maura she wanted more than friendship from her, but didn't elaborate any further. Of course the girl would be confused. And that was probably also the reason why she was so emotional right now. You don't fall asleep on dates, or at least, it's not a good sign. But Jane did take it as a good sign. It meant that Maura was comfortable enough in her presence. It was something that meant a lot to Jane. If she could just put this in the right words.

"Right." She started, trying to sort her thoughts out at the same time as tell Maura what she needed the other girl to know. "If you want this to be a date then… it's a date." Maura just looked at her, a frown slowly appearing. Jane hastily continued. "I-I want it to be. I mean. I'm not good with words Maur. I usually screw up when I try to say the right things. I don't want to do that."

Maura nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Try Jane." Jane internally cursed. She hoped she didn't have to say anything after that. That Maura would simply say. "I understand." And that it would end with that. Now she did have to think about what to say.

"Okay. I want this to be a date. I want us to be… more than friends. And it's fine that you fell asleep, really. I didn't mind. I think I would've too if I wasn't too busy staring at you." Maura didn't really know if she should take this as a compliment or not, but she let Jane continue nevertheless. "I thought it was sweet. You looked sweet." Jane didn't know how to continue, she was sure she already made a fool of herself. But when Maura did nothing but stare back at her, she swallowed her nerves and tried again.

"Look. You falling asleep means that you trust me enough to let me see you like that. And to be honest, it wasn't a date until two minutes ago, so you don't have to worry about it at all. And that's pretty much everything that I have to say and I'm sorry if I insulted you somewhere in there." Jane blushed and hung her head, pretty sure she actually did insult Maura.

But all Maura could feel were the heartwarming emotions that made her feel all giddy and weird inside. Stepping up to Jane, she tried to look her in the eyes. Jane eventually raised her head. She was met with the most beautiful smile, dimples accompanying it. She felt her heart skip a beat and relief flooded through her body. That meant she wasn't angry right?

"That was very sweet Jane. I appreciate you trying to tell me how you feel. I'm happy you did."

"You are?" Jane's voice was filled with disbelief at what she had just heard.

Maura nodded, her eyes glinting with adoration. It was strange how relaxed she felt around the other girl. She felt like she and Jane had known each other all their lives, she felt as if she understood the other girl. A part of her told her that she didn't, seeing as they had only met two days ago, but she ignored that part. Stepping even closer to Jane, she reached up to rest her arms on her shoulders. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Are we going to dance? 'Cause if we are I'm gonna have to warn ya. I'm a terrible dancer _with_ music. You really don't want to know how I dance _without_ music." Maura only chuckled, before resting her head on Jane's chest.

"Then I'll have to teach you one day." She could feel the strong heartbeat and felt strong arms wrap around her, protecting her. She smiled, a feeling of happiness surrounding her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, we're so close! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, let me know and the next one will be up next week like always! Have a great week everyone :)**


End file.
